Lazy Days
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: A never-ending amount of Frerard one-shots in a lazy days!verse.
1. Pen To Paper

Frank smiles at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed, pink and warm, and he welcomes the colour. His eyes gleam, maybe it's the lights but he thinks otherwise. His lips hold the smile, unable to stop the grin it becomes. He tucks his hair behind his ear, eyeing the bruises that litter his neck and chest as he scratches his hip.

He yawns, stretching his arms over his head and arching backwards until he feels it crack. His body aches a little, but it's a good ache, a perfect ache.

He glances back into the bedroom, smiling as he meets Gerard's gaze. Gerard is sprawled across the width of the bed, sheets barely covering his ass as he watches Frank move around their connected bathroom. Frank shakes his hips and Gerard smirks around his cigarette.

Gerard still doesn't know how he ended up with Frank. He never imagined even having a partner, let alone someone like Frank. He smiles at the thought. He'd been shy and secluded when they'd first met, but Frank had dragged him out of his shell soon enough, and then proceeded to seduce him. Frank had been careful, though, he never did anything that Gerard didn't want to, he always made sure that he was okay with it and that he wanted it too. Not that Gerard could ever deny him anyway.

"You should come back to bed," Gerard says, exhaling smoke. Frank shrugs, turning back to the mirror and pressing his fingers to a deep purple-green patch of skin on his collarbone. Gerard drops the finished cigarette into an empty mug on the bedside table. "I could give you some more of those, if you want," Frank's giggle echoes off the walls, grin set back in place.

"I'm sure you could, babe,"

"Bed," Gerard whines, dragging out the word. He just wanted Frank under the covers, pressed against him and he would be more than happy. "Come _on_, Frankie," Frank raises an eyebrow in the mirror, lips quirking.

"Such a charmer, what a way with words you have!" Frank exclaims, waving his arms before rolling his eyes. "Give me a second, okay?" And Gerard waits as Frank looks at himself for a few moments more, taking in the soft curves and pale skin that he adored, he liked marking the few bare patches of milky skin, as if showing that Frank was his. His eyes follow the lines of his tattoos, the grinning pumpkin with _Keep The Faith_ scrawled above it, then the guns towards his hips and _Search And Destroy_ curling round each side of him. He wants to run his fingers over them, like he has countless times before.

Frank eventually waddles out of the bathroom, the sunlight hitting his naked form beautifully. Gerard eyes him with a soft smile and he thinks Frank blushes, smiling a little himself. He crawls up on the bed, letting Gerard pull him closer until he was straddling his thighs.

Gerard noses his jaw for a while, lips occasionally pressing to a bruise nearby. Frank only hums gently in response, eyes closed as he hangs his head back for better access. He felt so careless, almost limp in Gerard's arms, letting Gerard litter him with kisses and affection. He remembers when Gerard had been scared to even touch him, like Frank would break or push him away. He smiles to himself, unable to help himself when he compares then to now.

Frank knew from the moment he met him that Gerard was broken. He knew by looking at his eyes, his tangled and greasy hair that he'd fallen stray from the tracks and was quickly losing himself to alcohol. That's where Frank came into his life. Now, Frank wasn't one to brag, really he wasn't, but he likes to think that he had a big part of helping Gerard get sober. He had been and he still was. He kept Gerard away from anything remotely related to the substance if he could help it, and if he couldn't he would stay beside Gerard, holding his hand and talking him through the urges he would constantly announce.

Frank moans softly when Gerard bites down at the dip between his collarbones, nails digging into Gerard's biceps slightly. Gerard kisses and sucks the spot after, leaving the patch damp.

Frank moves his right hand to where Gerard's heart is, closing his eyes as he felt the constant beats through his warm skin. Gerard's skin is like a blank canvas and Frank loves it, loves the way his hands and chest look against his skin, messy scrawls of ink clashing with the perfect blankness.

Gerard's lips trail up to his cheek, sloppily kissing all the skin he can. Frank smiles, pulling away for a few seconds to lean over to the drawer and blindly fumble for the black Sharpie that he knew Gerard kept in there. He finds it quickly, moving back to find Gerard staring at him with confusion. Frank just smirks, pressing a kiss to where his hand was before pulling the lid off with his teeth.

**MINE**

He prints each letter carefully, grinning as he pops the lid back on and watches Gerard look at the word dumbly before Frank ducks down to press his lips to Gerard's.

"Yours," Gerard says quietly, fingers circling Frank's hips and Frank grins lazily. Gerard's fingers are slow and calming on his skin and Frank wants them to be there forever. He sighs contentedly, uncapping the pen again. He hands it to Gerard this time. "Um, I uh, don't know what to write,"

"Whatever comes to mind," Frank says with a smile, pecking his cheek. Gerard's gaze is thoughtful for a minute, and Frank waits patiently, smirking, and finally Gerard tugs him just that little bit closer and presses the pen to his neck. It's a sentence, Frank realises after Gerard continues writing, longer than it took for just a word. He does write one word across his collarbone though. "What does it say?"

Gerard shrugs, moving Frank to half lay beside him so he could settle the covers over them and relax a little more. Frank tucks his face into Gerard's neck, his breaths warm on the skin, dampening too.

"Not a lover." Gerard murmurs into his ear. "A saviour,"


	2. Let's Pretend You're Ill

It's nearing the end of the week, and Frank couldn't be happier about the fact, even though Gerard's new hair - which is paper white, it's ridiculous - is seeming to smell worse everyday. It's early hours of the morning, sunrise is nearing and slanted orange rectangles dance over the white walls of his and Gerard's bedroom. They've been awake for a while already - Frank has been atleast, anyway, he woke Gerard up by fondling him.

Frank likes spending days in bed, wrapped up in comfort and Gerard - preferbly naked, but hey, he has hands. On most weekends, when Gerard doesn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work and be there on time, they stay in bed all day exploring, feeling and sometimes just cuddling and talking.

The room is warm, a little too warm to still be under the sheets, but they are anyway. The thin cotton covers Frank's naked body up to his ribs as he lays atop Gerard, lazily kissing him - an attempt to get him to stay home. Gerard's hands trail down to his thighs, fingers gently hooking into the flesh below his ass to pull him closer, and Frank sighs into Gerard's mouth.

Frank grins at him when their lips part with a soft smacking sound and Gerard rolls his eyes, one hand reaching up to graze Frank's cheek and tuck his hair over his hear. Frank raises an eyebrow, smirking as he knows what Gerard is trying to do.

"You can't sweet talk me into letting you out of this bed," Gerard gasps like it totally wasn't what he was going to do, and Frank giggles. "_We_ are having a day in bed and you aren't going to work,"

"Frankie, I can't, I've already had two days off this week," Frank smiles knowingly, pecking the corner of Gerard's mouth. Gerard attempts to move from underneath him, but stops when Frank gives him a look of _you even think about moving, I swear_. With a sigh, Gerard gives in. "What do I even tell them?"

Frank grins again. "You tell your boss that your amazing," Gerard raises an eyebrow, an amused smirk making it's way to his lips. "Super hot boyfriend is demanding that you stay in bed and fuck him until he can't walk,"

Frank's never seen him move so fast.


End file.
